West Konoha High
by AkasunaSora
Summary: Naruto begins his first day at West Konoha High. He makes friends and enemys and for once starts to fit in. Although he begins to get involved in a brewing war between Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Story is better then this summary
1. In the Begining

I walked down the cold corridor of West Konoha High the wind from the open windows blew my hair blew my blond hair back gently. I looked down at the tiny slip of paper that Kureni, the schools secretary, had given me this morning reading:

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Dorm #: 33_

_Locker #: 6723 _

I was the new kid here at West Konoha High and I was dreading every second of it. It was never easy being the new kid in high school, especially if you have been to 5 different schools in three years. You would think that I would be an expert by now and wouldn't be nervous although only god knows where I got the strength to walk in the front gate this morning.

I looked at the identical wooden doors that lined both sides of the corridor trying to find 33. Finally after pacing down the entire hallway I found my dorm right at the end.

I jiggled my small gold key in the lock until the door finally swung open.

My dorm was quite small; it had two beds on either side of the room with two dressers and two desks. I was surprised that so much crap fit into this tiny room although that reminded me of something. Didn't Kureni say that I was going to have a roommate? I think his name was like Sa-something?

I stood there for a moment trying to remember although nothing but those letters came to my mind. His bed had a red doona covering it with an arched shaped pillow. His dresser draws where half open and his desk was covered in papers, textbooks and other objects that I couldn't make out.

I shrugged it off; I would meet him sooner or later. Instead I focused on unpacking. I walked over to my bed and opened my black suitcase then picked up all my clothes and dumped them into the dresser. I pulled out my laptop and put it on the desk and then spread my orange doona over my bed.

Finally I pulled a photo from the bottom of my suitcase and placed it on top of my dresser. I sighed and ran my fingers around the edges. It was a family portrait my mother Kushina and my father Minato with me as a three year old in the middle. That photo was taken almost exactly a year before the whole incident happened.

My parents used to be well respected in Konoha and where close friends with the previous mayor of Konoha. Somehow they got caught in a run in with one of the most infamous gangs in most of Japan called the Uchiha and where slaughtered in an instant.

I cringed in the memory of that night; it was something that I tried not to think about often although sometimes when I looked at this picture it opened a flood gate of memories.

A few days after their death the Mayor was assassinated and killed. I shut my eyes for a moment.

"_Mum! Dad! Where are you?" I screamed running through the crowds of people_

"_Apparently they where allies with the Uchiha and helped assassinate the Mayor" I heard one lady say as I pushed past people_

"_I don't want my daughter anywhere near their son, who knows what kind of thinks that they taught him" another man said_

"_You know what they say, like father like son" someone else sneered _

"_Mum!" I yelled "I'm so scared" I whimpered falling down to my knees_

I opened my eyes, shaking my head to push that memory away. I bit down on my bottom lip and raked my fingers through my knotty blond hair. I knew that they were innocent; there was no way that they would betray their good friend like that, it just wasn't like them.

I barely remembered my parents although I remember that they were kind and I had never heard the name Uchiha until after their death so how could they possibly be allies. Whatever, I didn't care what people told me I knew they were innocent and I was going to prove it no matter if it took me my whole life, no matter if it killed me.

My hand dropped from the frame and I lay down on my bed staring up at the pale ceiling. I let out a long heavy sigh. The bell was going to ring in soon and I would be officially starting my 5th school in three years. The truth was, as I got older, the harder it was to begin a new school.

This year I was going into year 10 I thought it was hard starting school in year nine because everyone had already settled into their friendship groups although now it would just be 365 times worse.


	2. Do I know you?

SAKURA POV

"Thanks Mum" I said as I waved goodbye to my mother as she drove away from the gates of West Konoha High.

I sighed and stepped through the front gates and began to make my journey across the Quad and towards my locker that was on the other side of the school. Sometimes it was difficult just being a day student here. I mean the boarders where so lucky, they didn't have to lug a heavy school bag with all their homework in it to and from school every day, they never had to worry about being late for school and most of all they got to sleep in longer than we did. I woke up late this morning, missed the bus and had to get my mum to drive me to school. This wasn't a very promising start to the year. Maybe my karma was telling me something.

I was usually the calm and collected type of person. I had straight A's in almost every subject, I had a solid network of friends that I could count on for anything and I had the most amazing boyfriend ever, Kiba, that was fun, playful and protecting, I didn't mean to talk myself up but who wouldn't want something like that? So why was I so flustered?

I took a cleansing breath and tried to settle my nerves. Maybe was because it was the beginning of year 10, something I had never experienced before, I never really like stating something that I was unsure about I always did my research before I started something new but in some cases that isn't an option.

I fixed my black headband that was stationed in my long pink hair and skipped over to my locker. I dumped my heavy bag with all my textbooks on the floor and began to unpack my bag and organize everything into my empty locker. Looking at my textbooks also made me quite anxious. I had taken a look though them just before the holidays ended, I could pick out a few things that I knew although most of it went over my head completely.

I shoved my thick binder in my locker as well. I stared at my locker for a moment I didn't know what to bring with me to homeroom, I mean I hadn't gotten my time table for this year yet.

I stood there still for a moment until something caught my eye.

A boy with long blond hair that was up in a pony tail with a fringe that covered half of his face. He had come to the school late last year; nobody knew much about him accept for that he tagged along with Akatsuki I think his name was Deidara and his locker was only a few up from mine. Suddenly he turned around and caught me staring and smiled at me. I blushed and turned back to the inside of my locker and grabbed my pencil case and my spare notepad in a rush. When I closed my locker I caught a glimpse of him walking into homeroom, my homeroom.

I sighed and pushed my fringe out of my eyes "And the greatness of this day just keeps on coming.

I walked into my homeroom a few minutes after Deidara did, I didn't want to seem like more of an idiot, and sat down with my usual group of friends Ino, Kiba, Neji and Tenten. I sat next to Kiba like I did every day. When I sat down I felt his fingers twist together with mine like usual.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late how were your holidays?" I asked crossing my legs and fixing up my skirt with my one unoccupied hand.

Ino twisted the end of her long pony tail "Boring as, my family went on one of those 'family vacations' were you can't get a moment to yourself" she complained "I was almost relived when we had to go back to school"

"Really?" Tenten said "I have been dreading this day since two weeks ago" she moaned resting her head on Neji's shoulder.

Kiba smiled happily "don't worry guys, the first day is always a bludge so smile and be happy, save this complaining for tomorrow" he said

That's another think I loved about Kiba, he always managed to somehow find a Brightside to any situation "That's true, I just hope I get good teachers this year, Kakashi Sensei taught us nothing in science last year all he did was tell us to do questions from the textbook while he read his perverted books" I smiled

"That's true. My mum got so angry with me when I failed science even though it wasn't my fault" Ino whined "she was all like-" she began before she was cut off by another though she had. She stared at the door as Sasuke Uchiha walked through into our homeroom, crossing the length of the classroom and made his way to his original seat in the back of the room.

"He is so cute!" She squeaked while staring longingly at the boy she had been trying to ask out since forever.

"I suggest you get over him Ino san" Neji said putting his arm around Tenten "He isn't interested in you or anyone for that matter, I mean all he does is sit in the corner and act like he is so cool, and when girls ask him out he rejects them" he scoffed "he makes me sick"

Ino tossed her hair again "humph, just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to hate on him like that he has been through a lot and only I can truly understand him" she continued breaking off into he own little fantasy.

I rolled my eyes, this was so typically Ino.

"Anyway" Kiba said "guess what I heard?" he said leaning in as if he was going to tell us some important secret.

"What is it?" Tenten asked ripping away from Neji and leaning in like Kiba

"Well there is a new kid in our homeroom" He said

"Is it that Deidara person because he is really hot too even though he is with Akatsuki" Ino giggled

"No" Kiba said rolling his eyes along with almost everyone else at the table "apparently his name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Tenten asked

After that I practically zoned out of the conversation, I knew that name from somewhere, somehow as is it was someone I had know and forgotten long ago. It was a feeling I couldn't shake, I was positive that I knew him from somewhere.

Suddenly a boy with spiky blonde hair and stripes on his cheeks walked into the room, he seemed pretty happy and then it came to me.

Uzumaki Naruto, he was a boy that had a crush on me in preschool. He used to play innocent pranks on the workers, refuses to take a nap and would always have jam on his face. He may have not had jam on his face this time I saw him but it was unmistakably him. When we where four he suddenly left without a word to anyone, he just stopped coming and nobody knew why. I had never seen him since.

"Hey look I think that's him" Ino said pointing to the boy that just walked in

"No Duh Ino Chan" Neji said

Ino angrily turned away from Neji; those two never stopped bickering and looked at me who was still in shock over seeing someone I hadn't seen in so long.

"Sakura Chan your awfully quiet today is something wrong?" Ino asked

Immediately I felt Kiba's grip tighten as he turned back to look at me.

"I'm fine" I smiled to my friends "I just think that I know him from somewhere" I said standing up "I'm just going to go check" I smiled

Kiba let out a little whine and unwillingly let go of my hand as I walked over towards the desk where Naruto was sitting.


	3. Warning

NARUTO POV

_Crap I'm going to be late! _I though as I raced down the stairs _I'm positive that I have passed that classroom before. _

I looked around the crowded hallways for Room G13 although it was nowhere in sight.

"Hey umm excuse me!" I said trying to ask a student's help although he just kept on walking by as if nobody had said anything. I turned away and tried again "Hi do you think you could help me?" I attempted again although it had the same effect.

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead "How come I can hear me?" I moaned and headed towards the stairs.

Suddenly somebody tapped me on the shoulder "Can I help you?" A man's voice said

I whirled around to look at a man wearing a green spandex suit.

I scratched my head awkwardly as the man raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Um I was just looking for room G13" I said

The weird looking man started laughing "You must be one of the new students starting this year, I'm Gai Sensei and the room you're looking for is down one level to the left the room you're looking for is on the right"

"Thanks Gai Sensei" I laughed awkwardly and headed down the stairs.

I headed in the way that Gai Sensei had sent me in trying my best to squeeze through the condensed crowd to hopefully find my homeroom. I elbowed my way towards the right side of the corridor and searched for my homeroom. None of my of my other schools has been this packed before or this complicated to find a single classroom, this was going to be a very long day.

Eventually by a stroke of luck I found the right classroom. I let out a sigh of relief; I thought for sure that I would be wondering around the halls for all of homeroom.

I opened the door to see most people where already there. I stood there looking triumphant over the accomplishment of being able to locate my classroom.

I looked around the room and saw the only empty desks in the room so I just strode over and took my seat.

Everyone seemed to be sitting in their own little clusters. There was a boy wearing a grey hooded jacket and black sunglasses standing next to a short girl with long blue hair and creamy white eyes who was blushing. I soon realized that she was blushing because I was staring right at her so I quickly turned away.

I turned to my right at saw some mysterious Emo kid sitting in the corner while some girl hovered around his head.

I looked over at a boy just in front of me who had hair that resembled a pineapple was sleeping quietly while his friend next to him munching on a bag of barbecue potato chips.

"Hi" I said to the one eating the chips "I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

The boy turned around revealing the pink swirls on his cheeks "I'm Chouji and his is Shikamaru" he said pointing to the sleeping boy "So are you new here?" he asked taking another chip out of the packet and shoving it into his mouth.

"Yea, are you a boarder here?" I asked Chouji

"Yea, Shikamaru's my roommate we are in dorm 25, what about you?" he smiled

"I have no clue who my roommate is, he wasn't there this morning" I explained

"Hmm" Chouji though "what room are you in?" he asked

"33"

"You're joking right?" Chouji said mouth slightly open

"No what wrong?" I said anxious to who my roommate was now

"I feel for you man I really do, if you're really in 33 that means your roommate is Sas-" Chouji was about to say before he was interrupted

"Hi" A really pretty girl said standing at the side of my desk, she had long pink hair that came down to her waist, her eyes where green; she wore a black headband in her hair and for some reason she was talking to me, the new kid? This was a first for any of the schools that I had been too, most people never approached you, you had to approach them. But for whatever reason this girl had decided to come and talk to me, I wasn't complaining.

"Hey?" I answered completely forgetting what Chouji was about to say to me that was so important three seconds ago

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked

"Yea" I answered trying not to look like an idiot

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm not sure if you remember although we used to go to preschool together" She paused for a moment "What was it called? Oh yea Leaflet's"

I suddenly remembered who she was; she was the prettiest girl in preschool and always used to tell on me when I tried to impress her by doing stupid things.

"Oh yea" I said smiling "I remember you, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I could ask you the same thing" she smiled dropping to her knees and folding he arms on my table

"Uncle Jiraiya is doing some research in this area he travels around a lot so I have been to a few schools" I answered

"Really? How many schools have you been to?"She asked

"Five" I admitted "in the last three years"

"Wow you really do move around a lot, I hope you don't move from this school too soon" She laughed touching me on the shoulder

I blushed slightly "Yea me either"

Suddenly a shadow appeared over Sakura. A tall boy with red fangs on his cheeks and scruffy brown hair loomed over her.

"What do you think you're doing new kid?" his gruff voice said

"Kiba, what are you doing? I'm talking to my friend" Sakura said standing up

Kiba laughed "Not anymore you not"

"Back off dude she can talk to whoever she wants" I said standing up as well

"Naruto just ignore him please" Sakura pled

"Listen you little piece of crap I don't want you touching, talking or even thinking about my girlfriend ever again you hear me" Kiba snarled

"Kiba calm down nothing happened" Sakura said before I could yell at this obnoxious jerk anymore "Naruto, just let it go"

"I'm watching you jerk" Kiba said as He and Sakura walked away

I sat back down in my seat angrily _what an ass_ I thought to my myself as I looked back towards the front of the classroom as Asuma Sensei walked in and began talking to the class.


	4. The Akatsuki

SAKURA POV

The day had progressed quite slowly and after 5 periods of avoiding Kiba it was finally lunch time. I was so annoyed at him. I can't believe that he spoke to Naruto like that; I didn't want Naruto thinking that my boyfriend was a jerk and I didn't want my boyfriend to accuse Naruto for something that he never did.

I searched through the whole school in an attempt to find Naruto and avoid Kiba; I was starting to feel like a ninja with all this sneaking around. I walked around the back of the school were most people ate there lunch. There were several stone tables that dotted the concrete walkway that ran parallel to a large patch of grass that was surrounded by trees.

I bit my bottom lip; this is where my group normally sat at lunch time so I had to be extra cautious. If Kiba found me searching for Naruto or talking to Naruto he would rip him limb from limb. Luckily he was nowhere in sight.

As I scanned the back playground I finally found what I was looking for. I saw a mop of blonde spiky hair sitting at one of the far tables with three trays on it.

"Naruto kun!" I called from where I was standing as I walked over towards him.

He whirled around at the sound of his name "Sakura Chan!" He said smiling and waving.

I came toward him and sat down at the table. "Naruto Kun, I'm so sorry for what Kiba did, sometimes he can be such a dog, you have to keep him on a leash unless he will run off"

Naruto smiled "its fine" he said "but are you sure you should be talking to me, I mean wont Kiba San get pissed again" he said looking around to check if Kiba was anywhere around.

"Humph, I can talk to anyone I want to, just because I go out with that mongrel doesn't mean I have to obey his every command" I said.

Naruto laughed "The Sakura Chan I remembered used to be all about following rules and always did what she was told" he said smiling

"Well I have changed in 11 years you know that?" I said happily

"Whoa, has it really been 11 years since then? It seems like it was only a few days ago" he said with a remembrance sigh.

"I guess your right" I said in the same tone. Naruto had defiantly changed as well. I mean it was understandable we where no longer in preschool and had grown up and matured a lot but I was amazed that the goofy kid that used to piss me off had grown so much physically and mentally.

I looked back at Naruto "so how's your first day going?" I asked

"Meh, not bad, besides the accident this morning and the struggle to find my classrooms it hasn't been to bad" he shrugged

This reminded me of something "whose trays are these?" I asked "I didn't know that I was imposing on your lunch" I said softly.

His blue eyes snapped up to look at me "Of course not Sakura Chan, these trays belong to Shikamaru and Chouji Kun" he smiled "Shikamaru kun went to stare at the clouds over on the grass wile Chouji kun went to go get seconds" He reassured

I smiled as well "Well it's good that you have made some friends on the first day" I said

"Mmhhmm, I guess" He replied "Although there are still so many people I don't know" He paused looking over his shoulder "Like who is that" he said pointing to a girl with four pigtails who was fanning herself.

"Oh that's Temari Chan, she is in year 12 and is captain of the windsurfing team" I answered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Alright then" he said twisting around on his seat again "who is that?" he said pointing to the boy with spiky black hair eating his lunch alone "Yea who the hell is that guy, I saw him in homeroom what's with him?" Naruto asked

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, he is one of the last surviving of his family, he is always on his own although most girls seem drawn to him like a moth to a flame and yet none of them are interested, and I can't believe that I used to like him too" I said sadly. It was true; it was my first year in 9th Grade and he was placed in my homeroom and immediately fell head over heels in love with the young Uchiha. Looking back on it I couldn't believe how stupid I had been

"Uchiha?" Naruto said in an unsteady voice and had a distant look in his eyes as if he was remembering something. Although he just shook his head, cleared his throat and smiled again "Alrighty what about that bunch of people over there" he said pointing to the stone table that was furthest away from us.

I looked where he was pointing and then quickly snapped my head back around before they caught me looking "Stay away from that group Naruto trust me"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously "Why?" he asked

I let out a small sigh and looked around in case people where listen to me "They are a bunch of rebellious teens that call themselves Akatsuki, each one of them is bad in their own way. They have all been suspended at least once, they don't really interact with anyone that much although if you get on their wrong side, they won't hold back against you"

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement "what kind of stuff have they done?" he asked leaning in

I leaned in as well "They have all done different things. The one with the blonde hair that looks a little bit like a girl is called Deidara, you might remember him from homeroom, he only joined the school on the last few weeks before school ended although he exploded the sound and light system during the end of school assembly."

"Whoa" Naruto said sneaking a peak over his shoulder although I grabbed him by the chin and twisted his head back around.

"Don't look at them" I whispered and he nodded solemnly "the one with the mask is called Kakuzu; he stole all the new computers from the computer lab and sold them on eBay. The short redhead in the back is called Sasori; I don't really know what he does although I have seen him steal random parts from all around the school although I know for a fact that he absolutely hates me" I swallowed

"Really why?" Naruto asked

"Well in 9th Grade I was late for PE so I was in a hurry, I tripped and fell down the stairs and Sasori accidently got tangled up in it. I accidently shattered his knee cap and bruised his jaw bone, he got me back for it of course although he has still always hated me" I admitted

"Ouch, where you okay?" Naruto asked

"After the fall, yea, Sasori kinda took all the damage for me but after he got me back" I paused as a small tremor rose up my spine "not so much" I said "but I was fine after a while"

"Wow" Naruto said still amazed

"Oh but it gets so much better" I said "See the one with the slicked back silver hair, he once snuck into the zoo and killed all the meerkats and apparently it was because his Lord Jashin commanded him to. I tell you he is a real wack job, since that little "accident" he has resorted in 'Killing' the school property and small animals he finds around the playgrounds" I said grimacing.

Naruto grimaced as well "he seems like a charming person" he said

"If you think that's bad don't even get me started on Itac-" I began to say before I heard someone call me from behind.

"Sakura Chan! Sakura Chan!" a familiar voice yelled "Sakura Chan!" It yelled

I turned around to face the person that was calling me. I let out a little sigh, I had been caught.

"Tenten San" I said "I can hear you"

"Sakura Chan we have been looking all over for you" Tenten puffed, she looked as if she had been running. Suddenly he eyes darted over to Naruto "what are you doing talking to the new kid? Didn't Kiba say he didn't want you to?"

"I don't have to obey him you know I am my own person to control" I said standing up turning back to Naruto "I will cya round" I said walking away with Tenten.


	5. Perfect end to the Worst day ever

**Authors Notes:**

**_Hi people who have read this far. First off thanks 4 sticking with me, I will try and write at least 2 chapters on the weekend although I just started year nine and stuff may get hectic :D In the last chapter I didn't mention Kisame and Zetsu basically because I didn't know how to write them. But I finally figured that since it's and AU FanFic I would write them as humans with Shark\Plant like appearances. Also I know you have probz seen a pattern in the POV's but as soon as I introduce more characters there will be more POV's Like Akatsuki and Sasuke :D I won't spoil it more although plz stick with me I promise it will get betta in the next few Chapters so Pleez. Comment. Rate. Subscribe and make me write faster :D _**

NARUTO POV

The halls of the boys dorm where alive and busy as everyone dodged in and out of doors to go have their shower and to get ready for dinner.

Truth was, I wasn't really concerned about getting to the showers before the hot water ran out I was really tearing myself apart worrying about who my roommate is going to be. The only information that I had on him was.

His name started with SasApparently Chouji felt sorry for me for having him as my roommate.

The only person that I had heard of today with a name beginning with Sas was Sasuke Uchiha. I shiver ran up my spine and that name rung in my head. Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha. He was the last person on earth I wanted to share a room with. Forgetting that he sounded like a total ass but I just couldn't get over the fact that one of the few surviving Uchiha's had to come to this school. I knew that this kid probably had nothing to do with the assassination although I just couldn't live in the same room with an Uchiha, I just couldn't forgive his family for the hell they put me through. I had heard that after the assassination only a few Uchiha kids were allowed to survive.

I had been so busy day dreaming that I hadn't realized that I had already arrived at the end of the corridor and was standing outside my dorm room.

A knot twisted up inside my stomach ad I reached out and turned the knob. The door clicked. It was unlocked. He was already in there. I took a deep breath.

_Naruto, what the hell is your problem don't blame it on him just because he is related to the Uchiha, your being a hypocrite just treat him the same as anyone. _I thought slowly in my head, closing my eyes as I twisted the door knob to my dorm open.

The brown door swung open to the dorm room that I had seen this morning although something was different. There was something metal looking sitting on my bed.

I walked over to my bed curiously. I still had no clue what it was, it had a wooden outside with a whole bunch of cables on the inside, it sorta reminded me of the other unidentifiable objects on my roommates desk I saw this morning, just looking at it made my head hurt.

I reached out to touch the mystery object wanting to get a closer look at the strange thing that was currently inhabiting my bed when I felt something small and metallic cut through the air just about my outstretched arm. Suddenly there was a small ripping sound as the small, metallic object cut through my doona and quite possibly my sheets and mattress as well. My body stiffened all over and tried to stay as still as possible.

I slowly moved my eyes down to look at the object that was used to attack me trying to move my body as little as possible in case something else was thrown at me. To my surprise the thing that was used to attack me where a pair of sharp scissors used for cutting wires.

"Don't touch my stuff" a cool calm voice said smoothly from behind me.

That was strange; I had gotten so distracted that I hadn't even realized that there was someone else in my room. The only time I had ever heard Sasuke talk was when Asuma Sensei was calling the roll in homeroom back when I had no clue what his last name was. Although I knew for a fact that the voice that came from behind was defiantly _not _Sasuke Uchiha's. His was slightly lower and less smooth.

I spun around on my heels to see who my attacker and possible roommate may be. To my surprise the boy that was silently working at his desk, as if I wasn't even there or as if he had never attacked me, looked nothing like the Sasuke Uchiha that I had seen in homeroom or at lunch. This boy was completely different. Instead of being tall dark and 'handsome' like Sasuke was apparently this boy was pretty short for someone in year 10 and had a thick head of red hair while he still wore his school uniform. I hadn't seen this boy before in my life.

My eyes suddenly widened as I remembered what Sakura had said at lunch.

_ "...The short redhead in the back is called Sasori; I don't really know what he does although I have seen him steal random parts from all around the school..." _her voice rung clearly in my head

This must be Sasori, and this must be what he does with the random things he steals from around the school. I also remember he was part of Akatsuki.

"Your Sasori right?" I asked

"What if I am?" he said in that same monotone. The redhead turned around and glaring at me with his heavily lidded hazel eyes "what are you doing in my room" he asked walking over and yanking his scissors out of my mattress, that's when I noticed that he had painted his nails dark green.

I raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about I'm your roommate" I questioned

Sasori paused and looked at me with a bored expression on his face "I don't have a roommate and I don't plan on getting one anytime soon" he said plainly

Alright I was starting to get pissed off now "but this is all my stuff in here" I said harsher

Sasori turned around and got back to whatever he was doing "I was wondering who dumped all there crap in here, do you mind taking it out" his words where more of a statement then a question.

I clenched my teeth together and balled my hands into fists and opened my mouth as I began to retaliate.

Before I could respond the door swung open and Iruka our dorm administrator stood there.

"Hey Naruto, how are you settling-" he cut himself off as he saw me angrily glaring at the back of Sasori's head while he pressed the tip of the scissors into the desk hard. He sighed "I thought this might happen" he whispered to himself "Listen Akasuna" Iruka said louder "I told you a week ago that Naruto was moving in. This was the last vacant bed so you two are just going to have to get along or suck it up" He said "dinner starts in half an hour so I suggest you both hurry up and get ready." He said shutting the door behind him as he left.

So I'm guessing something like this had happened before. "Ha!" I said crossing my arms across my chest "I told you so" I said smiling happily

Although Sasori just turned around and grabbed his things "Whatever brat, just don't _ever _touch my stuff again" he said emotionlessly, not even looking at me, and walked out the door and towards the showers.

I felt like a little kid being scolded by their older brother, I looked over at the pair of scissors that now stood vertically, there tip in bedded into the wood of his desk, who was this guy? I felt a little nervous but I shook that feeling off and followed him towards the showers to get ready before dinner.

After finishing up in the shower and putting on a pair of jeans and a black and orange T-Shirt (opposed to my school uniform) I walked down the long set of stairs. I sighed why did I have to get stuck with _him _as a roommate. He was so uncaring and bored not to mention a grade A jerk. I shook my head and tried to think of positives. We only have to share the room it's not like I have to be friends with him and all his weirdness. I sighed, oh well I tried.

I jumped off the bottom step and landed heavily on the floor of the bottom corridor. I walked to the right, pushed open the double doors open at the end of the corridor and jumped outside onto the pavement. The Cafeteria was about a five minute walk from the dorm rooms just across the quad.

As I walked through the almost unpopulated quadrangle I hear a rustle from the bushes next to me. I ignored it and kept walking. I reached the other side of the quad when I felt a firm hand crash its way down on my shoulder and yank me backwards behind that long row of bushes.

I opened my eyes slowly, what was with people attacking me today? I stared directly into the jet black eyes of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura's psychotic boyfriend.

"Didn't I warn you never to talk to my girlfriend ever again?" he growled.

Sakura was right, he was a dog "I didn't" I said trying to keep my voice even. I could feel myself break into a cold sweat as he gritted his teeth together.

"Lies!" he barked "I know you two went on a little date at lunch time, don't even try to lie about that! He snapped

"Sakura came up to me jerk, besides she can talk to whoever she wants to and it wasn't a date" I snapped back, hopefully by getting angry it would hide how scared shitless I was. Compared to me Kiba was a giant, he was probably 6 foot something not to mention he looked fricken strong.

Kiba lowered his head is a deathly glare "oh you are really going to get it now, shit" he growled in a low voice.

I felt his fist connect with my face making me stumble backwards into a pole. I opened my eyes and saw him approaching me. I hauled myself up, standing in a defensive manner.

I threw a punch back at Kiba, hitting him right in the gut. He curled over his stomach as he got the wind knocked out of him while breathing unevenly. I clutched the back of my head I felt the throbbing pain spread through the back of my skull. I looked up, my vision blurred, as I saw Kiba walk back over, slower this time. I was having trouble processing what was happening from that last blow and as soon as I finally understood, Kiba had me in a headlock.

From there on I couldn't even tell where he was hitting me or where I striked him back. All I felt was massive blows of pain inflicted on my body and every now and then I could find and opening in his slowed down moves I would send my fist out and hit him only he knows were.

But that wasn't enough, we wrestled each other for what seemed like hours until I was thrown to the ground, my eyes began to lose focus on what was happening and soon I blacked out.

"Naruto Kun! Naruto Kun!" I heard a soft voice yelling from somewhere inside the black from then on I didn't hear anything.

When my eyes decided to work again I was staring at a white abyss.

_Oh my gosh and I dead? _I thought jerking myself upright.

"Calm down Naruto" someone said gently placing my had on my back "you're in the nurse's office"

I looked around and saw Shizune Sensei smiling at me "Shizune Sensei what are you doing here"

She smiled "I work here during lunch, recess and after school" she said, Shizune Sensei was also my art teacher, "you should be thankful that Hinata Chan found you when she did"

I looked and saw the girl with the dark blue hair and white eyes sitting on a chair next to the bed blushing, as usual. It was only then when I realized that I felt as if I had gotten hit by a bus.

"Thank you Hinata Chan" I said

"I-It's okay N-Naruto Kun" she stumbled, playing with her fingers and looking down

Shizune walked back around "well now that you're awake I think you're safe to go, you have a few bruises and cuts but I think your fine, just take it easy"

"Hu" I answered nodding and standing up and walking out

Hinata walked out as well just a little behind me still blushing madly.

"Naruto Kun there you are!" I heard Chouji yell as Shikamaru followed lazily behind him.

I began to run towards them although I turned around and yelled "Thanks again Hinata Kun" then turned around and walked off with my friends.

**Authors Notes:**

**_Gosh that chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Please review because I wanna know what you guys think before I write a whole lot more anyway I should have another Naruto story coming out soon just as I figure out how to start it better. Ahh well cya next chapter and Thanks _**

**Love AkasunaSora xoxoxox**


End file.
